


CHAPTER 15 - One funeral and a kiss

by Myril_Chan



Series: DAO [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myril_Chan/pseuds/Myril_Chan
Summary: 7 parts this time  ! Maker, my chapter are longer and longer... ^^The curse that weighed on the dalish has been lifted. Now it is time to mourn and celebrate.Oh ! And there's a kiss in the end. ;-)« Ymlaïs scrutinized the crowd and saw Arthas. Walled in grief, the hunter held the scarf of his beloved and looked with immense sadness at the hole in which her body would never rest. Ymlaïs' heart tightened: she knew this feeling well. »« Slowly, the halla moved away. Silence again. Her presence filled the space. The two of them. Alone. Damn it, he would not let his chance slip away another time, he had to know. »
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: DAO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964107





	1. Chapter 1

9:30 - Dalish Camp / Brecilian Forest

« It is done », said Lanaya. « The essence of the Wolf’s heart has banished all traces of cursed blood form the hunters. It is too bad that Zatrian had to die. I… I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go. »

« I’m sure he was. ». Ymlaïs answered cautiously.

« It will be difficult to fill Zatrian’s shoes. He was our keeper for many centuries and he will sorely be missed. Will you stay with us, iëthallan? We will organize a ceremony to honor our deads and the memory of Zathrian. And tonight, we will celebrate the end of this nightmare as it should be. Will you join us, friends? ».

Ymlaïs turned to the whole group: Morrigan pouted, Sten showed no reaction, Alistair, Wynne and Zevran nodded with a smile, Leliana smiled up to the ears.

“We will join you gladly, Lanaya.”

Morrigan’s moan echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS 
> 
> I used to dislike Morrigan, but now I just love her. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The whole clan gathered around the camp next to a huge hole in which layed bodies covered with shrouds.

Ymlaïs scrutinized the crowd and saw Arthas. Walled in grief, the hunter held the scarf of his beloved and looked with immense sadness at the hole in which her body would never rest. Ymlaïs' heart tightened: she knew this feeling well.

The Harhen Sarel was stationed on the edge of the pit with Lanaya. He raised his arms and the silence took place. "First of all, under the Creators’ eyes and on behalf of our people, Lanaya, I recognize you as the keeper of our clan. May your wisdom and knowledge enlighten our path: to the past and the future. May your heart guide your mind to enlighten our present. Receive our trust and respect.”

At his words he knelt down, and was followed by the elders, and then the whole clan. Ymlaïs imitated them, but kept her eyes fixed on the young elf who seemed proud and determined but also embarrassed. She offered her a smile which she hoped was comforting.

When the clan rose, Lanaya spoke: "My brothers and sisters, you have offered me a shelter, a destiny and today you honor me with your trust. I have no greater desire than to serve the cause of my clan, and with the help of the Creators I will serve you with all my being.” She in turn knelt down and the whole clan bowed.

When she had risen, the Harhen went on to say: «We now have the sad duty to honor those whom the curse has taken from us». He pronounced the names of each of the bodies placed in the pit, - or not- adding a word for each of the deceased. "Falon’Din enasal enaste.(1)" Ymlaïs added her prayers to those of the dalish.

Some hunters began to close the pit while the families of the deceased each brought a seed or tree shoot to plant on the common grave.

The Harhen Sarel and Lanaya also honored the memory of Zathrian. The glade resounded with tears and sobs.

Ymlaïs turned to Leliana: «Sing», she told her.

"What?"

“Sing for them”.

Leliana hesitated but the Elf’s gaze was unequivocal. She encouraged her with a nod. Then the beautiful clear voice of the bard was heard again. (2)

Little by little the tears faded and all the Elves had turned with astonishment to the human who sang this dalish song to perfection. When she had finished, a silence had set in, each one immersed in their prayer and memory.

Lanaya finally announced the end of the ceremony and invited everyone to prepare for the evening festivities: a time to celebrate the new dawn that was rising on the clan and honor their saviors. One by one, the members of the clan approached the grave to pay their last respects, to say goodbye to their dead, and left the clearing towards the camp.

Lanaya came to Ymlaïs: « Well, I am keeper now. Let me say it officially, then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear. »

«Thank you, Lanaya »

“It has been a long time since the dalish marched to war… But I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you.”

(1) : a Prayer to Falon’Din : dalish god of death and fortune who guides the dead to the Beyond

(2) See : Chapter 14 - HOME SWEET HOME - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923719/chapters/68382265

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS 
> 
> That a fact right, I'm in love with dalish culture as we know it in DAO, so obviously, I had to write a little bit about it when the party is at the dalish camp. ;-). Especially about their rituals. I just like the way they celebrate their dead so much and I wish I could have the same kind of tomb when I'll leave this world. 
> 
> When I played the game for the first time, I've always feel that Leliana's song would fit the dalish funerals (which is... obvious). I don't know... it gives me chill when I imagine it. Leliana seems to be attracted by dalish culture and I came to enjoy this andrastian/dalish culture crossover a lot. If you have read the rest of my fanfic you know that the theme of "bringing people together despite their differences" is a theme that inspires me a lot (it actually inspires me a lot in real life too ^^).
> 
> I also had to write something about Arthas : it is only a little side quest but for me it was one of the most beautiful and sad love story of the game and it echoed with Tamlen's death (or Alistair's sacrifice if you have it).


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair was about to join the group that had gathered before returning to the dalish camp in order to attend the evening festivities. He had given up his heavy armor for a more casual outfit and the change was welcomed.

Passing by the tent of Ymlaïs, he heard a noise inside; he ventured:

"Ymlaïs? Are you ready?"

“Yes, I’m coming”.

When the Elf came out of her tent, Alistair nearly choked himself with stupor.

"Andraste’s flaming swords: what is this outfit?".

She wore this improbable armor, similar to that of the dalish hunters, which consisted of a small very low-cut top that covered only the shoulders and the chest and a very short fringed skirt. It was made of the same green leather with changing reflections that matched very well with her red hair that she had elegantly braided.

“Well…. This is the traditional armor of my people. The dalish gave me one and I was keen to wear it tonight.”

Swallowing with great difficulty, the young man remarked, "Come to think of it, for a suit of armor, it doesn’t cover much."

“Ah! Uh….” She blushed and scratched the back of her head, “Well, we live in the woods and we most often face animals … It’s pretty handy for archery, climbing trees, or moving in the forest. We’re… very free to move.”

“Yeah, I suppose. We.... Should join the others.”

The young warrior did his best not to constantly stare in the direction of the young woman’s shapes that barely nothing could hide.

Zevran, however, did not hesitate. After half choking on what he was drinking when he saw her arrive, he dared on the elf a firm and concupiscent look. Moving towards her, he offered her his arm to escort her, but her gaze seemed to have been attracted by something in the woods, and she asked her companions to go forward, adding that she would join them later.

Everyone got going as she stayed behind with Falon. Wynne walking beside Alistair gazed at him sideways with a mischievous smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon." (1)

(1) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymVOpK01OjY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS 
> 
> Those female dalish armors ! Am I the only who thought : "well in the middle of the forest that might be useful -maybe- but in the middle of a battle.... ?"  
> I mean : it DOES not cover much, right ? ^^ I could never let my female rogues wear those armors if they could wear something else. They didn't seemed safe for me ^^. 
> 
> And of course I had to insert the "swaying hips" dialogue ! Wynne trolling Alistair about his relationship with the warden is THE side bonus when you romance him !   
> Actually, it is worth it to romance Alistair just to have them... ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Ymlaïs advanced to the trees towards the shadow she had seen. The silhouette of a wolf was drawn in the darkness. Falon grumbled, but she calmed him with a gesture.

"Morrigan?"

The form of the wolf grew and became human, and the witch proceeded without a word.

“You don’t intend to come with us, I suppose.”

The witch replied calmly: « There are more interesting things to do than dance around the fire by drinking bad alcohol to forget the dead that we leave behind and give ourselves an illusion of happiness. Or to forget the dead that wait before us…”

"So you never aspire to mere moments of peace and celebration surrounded by friends?"

“These activities are unknown to me. I never attended any party and I have no friends. As to whether I have ever aspired to this: the answer is no. It sounds like a waste of time to me. I find my peace otherwise.”

"What are you going to do then?"

Morrigan turned to the forest and answered: « This forest is ancient and powerful. It is a place that contains many dangers but also secrets, many wonders… They deserve to be looked at and tried to break through. Yes, this is worth it.”

Ymlaïs also looked at the forest for a moment and said with a dreamy air: « It must be wonderful... To be able to walk through these forests like one of their dwellers, to blend in among them, to understand their language, to feel the magic at work in this wood, to access the most uninhabited places, to witness things that men’s eyes never see, to run among the trees feeling like one with them. To feel free, privileged. Yes, it must be incredible.” “Y... Yes, it is.”

The dalish turned to the magician with a frank and smiling face. "Have a good evening, Morrigan." And she headed to the dalish camp to join the others.

Left alone, Morrigan murmured to the darkness, “……You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS 
> 
> I don't right much about my warden and Morrigan's relationship but those short dialogues are always meaningful for me (more than giving her presents in order to buy her approval ^^).   
> This is actually how I imagined their growing relationship : not easy, not "effusive", with few but meaningful moments that would strike Morrigan's carapace, little by little.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was in full swing and everyone did their best to put aside sadness and mourning for a moment.

Mithra had explained to Leliana that the dalish - who live in a nomadic and risky way - learn very early to leave behind what is no longer, to look to the future. However, the mourning of the clan would last days to honor the dead and the disappeared; this early feast was due only to their presence. This time was necessary to wash one’s heart and find peace, to finally leave the past behind and then be able to turn to the future with a light heart.

Hearing her, Ymlaïs remarked that, however, her people were constantly looking back at the past, hoping to find what was lost. Was it not time for the dalish to finally mourn the old days and turn to their future? That they evolve? This thought had never reached her before, and surely it did not reach anyone among her people who lived in an almost total autarchy. But she had seen so much since she left her clan that her vision could no longer be the same. There were so many things she was now questioning. Speaking of that...

Alistair approached her and handed her a mug before sitting beside her. Observing the new keeper who was looking in their direction, frowning, he remarked,

"Is it me or is Lanaya glaring at us?"

Ymlaïs chuckled: "Yes. She discovered that I had something to do with the premature rapprochement of Camlen and Gheyna. She didn’t take it very well in the first place."

"Why? They look so happy."

« Aren’t they? The problem is that I forced the tradition and lifestyle of the dalish, of which Lanaya is now the keeper. She blamed me for it. She’s not wrong in a way, I shouldn’t have gotten involved, but... Look at them! Their happiness radiates so much in the midst of all this slump that I do not regret my lack of wisdom.” She laughs: «I think I spend too much time with the shemlens, now I also go too fast.».(1)

The two friends looked at the young couple dancing, looking radiant. Watching them, Alistair’s heart tightened. He felt the presence of the Elf at his side in every part of his body. He glanced at her sideways. He felt so good by her side. She made him really happy, as he had never felt before. From strangers, they had quickly become brothers in arms out of the circumstances, then accomplices, then friends, then recently almost as brothers and sisters. But honestly, he didn’t care for her like a sister.

Each of her smiles flooded his heart, each of her tears was intolerable to him, and this unbearable beauty that attracted him like a magnet. He would have wanted to touch her, to take the first step. But he did not dare. As if the slightest contact could break the bond that united them. How do it? How tell her? If he asked too much, wouldn’t he lose her completely?

She said nothing, keeping her eyes fixed on the two lovers, her face smiling. Did she feel the same way as him? Gently, he drew his hand close to her hand when she turned to him and began: "Would you...?". _Yes!_ he thought, _Yes, I want everything you want! I want you! Ask me what you want and I’ll give it to you without hesitation._

She never finished her sentence. Appearing in front of them, Zevran approached with a triumphant smile and extended his hand to her, asking: "Would you grant me this dance, my Lady?". Ymlaïs appeared disconcerted, she glanced at Alistair, as if waiting for him to say or do something, but nothing came. She accepted. Cursing himself inwardly, Alistair rose not to see her dancing with another man. Nor did he see the disappointed look that she gave him.

(1) : “Shemlen” means “those who go fast in the elven tongue. - See Chapter 9: Special Snowflakes - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298600/chapters/66697294

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS
> 
> I think I already said it but when I played DAO for the first time, I really thought Alistair would be a boring paladin cliché and I was waiting eagerly to get Zevran in my team (more my type !). But by the time I recruited Zevran, it was too late : I had already fell for the human - unconditionnally. Poor Zevran : sometimes I wish he could be "romanceable" in a future game cause I'd like to give him a second chance. I guess this is what inspired me that "flirting triangle". But we all know how it is going to end. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Leliana left Mithra’s company and looked for her companions. Wynne was talking with Lanaya, Sten was surrounded by a dozen of curious elven children (she couldn’t even believe he agreed to attempt the party-what a softie), Falon was being pet and overfed by a pair of young elven women, Ymlaïs and Zevran were dancing and Alistair was sitting on a tree trunk, looking disappointingly at his empty mug. She aimed at him. Raising his head when she arrived, he asked her:

« So, you’re female Leliana right? »

« I am? That's news. When did that happen? »

« I just wanted some advice. What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and... »

« You want to woo her? Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness. »

« All right, yes. Good point. »

« Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally? »

« Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female. »

« It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing. »

« So, I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that? »

« Just be yourself. You do know how to do that, don't you? » 

« All right, forget I asked. »

Alistair fulfilled his mug, but hesitated to drink it. It may not have been very reasonable at this point.  
"Where are Zevran and Ymlaïs?" asked the bard.

« Dancing over there. »: Alistair gestured vaguely to the dancers’ direction

« They were, but, they’re not anymore. I can’t see them anywhere ».  
Alistair’s heart stopped beating, he suddenly raised his head to realize that indeed, the two elves were nowhere to be found. No! No, no, no, no. Like a spring, he was on his legs in a few seconds: "I’ll go fetch them."

He went around the party without seeing anything and then ventured away from the crowd. The full moon bathed the forest with its pale glow, illuminating the scene that he feared to see: leaning on a tree, two entwined silhouettes. He recognized the Antivan crow from his hair and clothes. He did not see the other person’s face but recognized the green leather dalish armor. He felt his heart burst and each of these shards burned inside his chest.  
Looking away, he walked as far away from the scene as he could. He walked aimlessly. Just... far away.

He did not raise his head until the growing darkness made him understand that he was venturing out of the dalish camp, towards the heart of the forest. He wanted to go back when a white shape reflecting the lunar rays attracted his gaze. A halla standing next to a small lake around which fireflies were fluttering. And next to the halla … No! Impossible…. However, he would recognize this red hair and this silhouette in the midst of a thousand. His heart stopped beating. Or rather, it was resuming beating. He approached:

« Ymlaïs? ».

The young woman turned around and wondered, "Alistair?". That was her. "What are you doing here?"  
“It… It _is_ you! So you are not with Zevran!”  
“Zevran? No. We danced and then a hunter was… very eager to take my place and I came here. I … I needed to be alone for a while.”  
He felt so relieved that he made a monumental effort to contain a nervous laugh. Then, in a moment of lucidity, he realized: « Oh, I’m sorry! Maybe I should leave you alone?"

« No. Stay. » He waited for the rest, but she said nothing else. An awkward silence took place.  
“That’s the halla you helped heal, right?”  
“Yes, she too has lost a companion dear to her heart.”  
“Do you really understand how they feel? I mean… How do you do it?”  
“I don’t really know. I’ve always been able to do that.”  
“Ah? And… it works with people?”  
She laughs, "No."  
“Ah…Good.”

"You want to stroke her?"  
"What? Wait! Who?"  
She laughed: "The halla of course!"   
"Oh! Uh! ...".  
Without waiting for his answer, she took his hand and approached it with the animal’s snout.  
"Don’t be afraid, let her feel you first. Relax! It’s just an animal."

"I’m not nervous..." _Well, not because of the animal_...  
"There.... Well! It seems that she likes you... So? Still willing to sell her antlers for a good price?". (1)  
"Great, I really needed you to remind me of my best wit!"  
She got closer and whispered to his ear with a smirk: "And then, I will move the trees." (2)

"Oh! Said the person who had never seen a cow in her life and asked why we put blankets on our windows!"  
"I still think the concept of _curtains_ is weird, you have shutters..."  
"And I keep, quite fairly, wondering how you can find enough space to set up camp for so many people in the middle of a forest."  
They looked at each other, she smiled and they both burst out laughing. It wasn’t that funny maybe, but... There was a lot of tension to be evacuated. And it was a nice way to seal their renewed complicity.

Slowly, the halla moved away. Silence again. Her presence filled the space. The two of them. Alone. Damn it, he would not let his chance slip away another time, he had to know.

“So, all this time we’ve spent together… You know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole blight looming over us… Will you miss it once it’s over?”

She chuckled: “It makes me tear up just thinking about it.”

“There’ll be no more running for our lives. No more darkspawns (groans) and no more camping in the middle of nowhere.”

“There will always be more battles to fight somewhere.”

“But that doesn’t mean we would necessarily be fighting them… _together_.”

She gave him an intriguing look.

“I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven’t known each other for very long, but I’ve come to… care for you. A great deal. I think maybe it’s because we’ve gone through so much together, I don’t know. Or maybe I’m imagining it. Maybe I’m fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about me? “.

The smile melted on the elf’s face. For a moment it seemed to her that her heartbeats resounded throughout the forest.

_I do. I do so much. I tried to hold back but…_

_He is the last living son of a king!_

_His eyes, his arms, his heart, his strength_

_He’s a Grey Warden: short life, Archdmenon, taint, duty, death, sacrifice!_

_He’s here, in front of you, heart open. What are you waiting for?_

_You’re a dalish elf, he’s human!_

_Listen to your heart_

_Bad idea!_

“Y…You think I could care for a human? “

“I don’t know. I sure hope so.”

_So much certainty in his voice. Stop hesitating!_

_Do not even try!_

_Do it!_

_Forget it!_

_Say yes!_

_Say no!_

“I... don’t know… It’s too soon to say…”

“Well, is it too soon for this.”

He took her face softly in his hands and approached his lips until they touched hers. Her mouth opened in a cry of surprise that never came out. He deepened his kiss and her lips answered, softly, tenderly. So, he _could_ take the lead when he wanted to! She couldn't hold a sigh of disappointment when their mouths parted.

“I don’t know. I need more testing to be sure. “said she with a smile, her face still surrounded by his hands.

“Well, I’ll have to arrange that, then won’t I? Maker’s breath but you’re beautiful. I am a lucky man.”. Saying that he stroked her cheek, but suddenly he interrupted his gesture and retreated. All the courage he had gathered had just left him all of a sudden: “Now, let’s get back to…what we were up to before lest I forget why we’re here. “

“Out of question!”  
"What?".  
She grabbed him unsparingly by the collar of his shirt and looking directly at him intimated: "When I said I wanted more testing, I meant _now_.", before she drew him to kiss him again.

It was his turn to be surprised, but he quickly recovered. She let herself go when he passed an arm around her waist to hold her against him. She let herself go when his other hand slipped into her hair. It was even her tongue that intervened, curious, playful in search of his. Actually, for someone who claimed he’d never done it before, he was pretty good.

One by one, all her barriers gave way without her paying any attention. A small voice kept whispering: «you will regret this», but she did not hear it anymore. All she felt now was that delicious thrill flowing from her tongue and lips throughout her body. Her whole being said only one thing: yes!

(1) See : Chapter 14 - HOME SWEET HOME - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923719/chapters/68382265

(2) referring to Alistair’s comment when you enter the dalish camp : "How do they move these through the forest? Do the trees just move aside for them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATIONS 
> 
> When I imagined this moment it was like a comics in my head and Ymlaïs thoughts would be said by two angels and demons avatars. ^^ (https://mythoughtsandmedotcom.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/typicalconscience1.jpg?w=300&h=154)  
> I would have loved it but my drawings skills ruined the idea when it came to get it out of my head...
> 
> My warden's reaction after the kiss is the one I had when I played the game for the first time ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

It was already daylight when Alistair awoke the next day. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately. Carrying his hand to his lips, he remembered the sensations of the day before and breathed a sigh of contentment. Suddenly, he was seized with a furious desire to see _her_ and dressed up quickly.

Outside, those who were already woken up took part in the dismantling of the camp. He approached Ymlaïs with a smile on his face: "Hi". "Hi". She kept dismantling her tent as if nothing had happened.  
"... Did you sleep well?"

She replied in a friendly tone but always without taking a single look at him "Very well, thank you. Bodahn cooked breakfast for everyone, if you’re hungry. When you are finished, you may load the poles of the tents and the woodstore in his wagon if you will". Then she looked up at an elf approaching the camp with a pack.

"Ah! Carron, are you ready?" she added anycast, "Everyone! This is Carron: he will travel with us now as an emissary for the dalish. I am counting on you to welcome him.". Then she began to welcome the newcomer.

For Alistair, it was a cold shower. The day before, when they returned to the others, they had decided by mutual agreement that they would remain discreet about this… New step in their relationship. But then he wondered if he had not just dreamed what had happened in the forest. He spent the morning glancing at her sideways, hoping to see an accomplice smile, a wink, something, anything. In vain.

He had just finished loading the tents into Bodahn’s wagon when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and made him turn abruptly. Before he could react, two hands grabbed his face and his mouth was caught by two eager lips. The kiss was short but very, very intense. Ymlaïs glanced left and right and whispered in his ear: “Tonight, after dinner, behind my tent. I’ll set it up in the back of the camp.” Then she looked at him, sighed deeply and went off as fast as she came.

Alistair took a few seconds to react. So, it wasn’t a dream after all. Or was it? No, the feeling that remained on his lips was very real. Leaning against the wagon, he sighed while smiling. It would seem like a long day until evening.


End file.
